<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Things by Fanlace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929237">New Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlace/pseuds/Fanlace'>Fanlace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlace/pseuds/Fanlace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Millie wants to try something new in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Millie told him she wanted to try something new in the bedroom Moxxie was considerably nervous. But despite his anxieties who knew whatever his wife had planned he’d enjoy it.</p><p>Now he laid sprawled on his back in bed, Millie on top of him and not hesitating to ride him into next week, his orgasm was coming up quick and hard and he couldn’t stop it.</p><p>“M-Millie- ah..slow down....I-I don’t wanna finish before you-“</p><p>“Shh, it’s alright, ‘hun. Let it out”</p><p>Well if that’s what she wanted. Claws gripping her hips Moxxie didn’t hesitate to thrust up into her, cumming deep into his wife as she thrusted harder, milking him for all he was worth until he ultimately couldn’t take it anymore and she pulled off.</p><p>Moxxie was a panting, sweaty mess, his eyes glossy and breathing labored. Busy with trying to gather himself again he didn’t notice Millie until she was sat right upon his face.</p><p>Looking up he saw her smirking at him.</p><p>“Go ahead, sweetie. I wanna watch you suck the cum out of my pussy”</p><p>Shocked at her request his mouth accidentally opened slightly, allowing some of his semen to drip out of her and into his mouth.</p><p>Initially shocked at first nevertheless he nodded up at his love, gripping her legs and slightly spreading them more as he got to work. Slurping and swallowing any bit of his seed inside of her.</p><p>On top of him Millie was gasping in pleasure, biting her lip as she gripped his hair with one claw and toyed with her nipples with the other, aggressively grinding her pussy against his mouth to get off.</p><p>Shuddering and moaning out loudly Millie squeezed her eyes shut and came into his mouth, riding his face roughly until she was finished and pulled off.</p><p>Moxxie’s face was soaked and he was panting heavily as she snuggled in next to him.</p><p>He gasped, feeling Millie grip his cock in her claws again, snuggling closer as she jerked his little man off.</p><p>In a matter of minutes she had him shaking and cumming under her delicate hands again, a big droopy smile on his face as he relaxed.</p><p>Millie smiled sweetly, kissing her husband’s cheek and caressing his horns.</p><p>“How ‘bout we go get cleaned up now, hm?”</p><p>“Mm- 5 more minutes”</p><p>Moxxie pulled her in close and closed his eyes, embracing her warmth as she giggled and held him back.</p><p>“Alright, Mox. Just 5 more minutes”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>